I'll give you all my love
by Penguin Avlis
Summary: Mio está enamorada de Ritsu, Ritsu está enamorada de Mio. Pero antes de estar juntas tendrán que pasar varios obstáculos y situaciones que quizá nunca debieron de ocurrir.
1. Tarde de viernes

****K-on! y sus personajes le pertenecen a Kakifly, excepto dos personajes que saldrán durante la historia esos si son míos.****

Era una tarde de día viernes, en el salón del club de música ligera donde se encontraban cuatro de sus cinco integrantes conversando mientras bebían té y comían pastelitos.

-sin Azu-nyan el salón se siente vacío- dijo la guitarrista principal con un evidente tono de tristeza en su voz.

-¿Por qué no habrá venido Nakano? – pregunto la presidenta del club mirando a cada una de sus compañeras.

-quizás esta resfriada- dijo la bajista.

-eso es lo más probable- añadió la tecladista.

Luego de que terminaran de comer Mugi limpio y guardo el juego de té en el aparador, Yui se puso a practicar con su guitarra, Mio dedico aquel tiempo para escribir una nueva canción en una pequeña libreta y Ritsu solo se dedicó a observar a su mejor amiga sentándose en frente de ella.

La morena intento concentrase en escribir pero la mirada de la baterista sobre ella la ponía nerviosa, no sabía cómo decirle a la castaña que no la mirara más, por su lado Ritsu se divertía al ver a Mio tan nerviosa solo por ser observada, pero como si leyera la mente de su mejor amiga la dejo de mirar y se puso de pie para dirigirse a ver lo que sea que ocurriera afuera atreves de la ventana, Mio aprovecho aquella sensación que le producía los ojos de la castaña para escribir algo de lo sería su nueva canción pero justo cuando comenzaría a realizar aquello el sonido de un mensaje entrante interrumpió su actividad. Al observar la pantalla de su celular vio que era solo un mensaje de la compañía de su teléfono móvil, olvido el asunto e intento concentrarse pero no lo logro y comenzó a sentirse presionada por el deseo de querer decirle la verdad de sus sentimientos a Ritsu, se comenzaba a agobiar por aquel sentir y necesitaba salir de ahí.

Ritsu dejo de ver por la ventana y puso su mirada en Mio, la castaña al notar que la bajista no se veía muy bien se dirigió hasta ella.

-¿Mio estas bien?- pregunto preocupada la castaña.

-sí, estoy bien… solo debo irme – dijo Mio antes de pararse a recoger su bajo y su bolso para luego sin mucho ánimo despedirse de sus amigas, antes de salir del salón tomo a Ritsu por la muñeca y salió junto a ella de la sala de música.

-Ritsu yo… te quiero pedir si podríamos ir mañana al centro comercial- dijo un poco nerviosa.

-claro que sí, no te pongas tan nerviosa, pareces que me fueras a pedir una cita- dijo Ritsu sonriendo, Mio se puso roja al oír eso solo bajo la cabeza e intento no mirar a la baterista.

-no digas tonterías… nos vemos mañana a las cuatro, tú me pasas a recoger – dijo Mio antes de despedirse de Ritsu con un beso en la mejilla.

La castaña se quedó parada frente a la escalera viendo como Mio se alejaba, aun sintiendo en su mejilla derecha el suave beso que la bajista le había dado. Con la cabeza en las nubes volvió a al salón en donde Yui hacia pucheros mientras trataba de convencer a Mugi de algo, la castaña solo veía la escena pero no presto atención alguna a las palabras que emitía la guitarrista, camino hasta la ventana y pudo observar como Mio salía a paso lento de la escuela la miro hasta que ya no la tuvo en su campo de visión.

-¡Ricchan, Ricchan! – Gritaba Yui con desesperación.

-¿Qué pasa Yui? – pregunto algo confundida Ritsu alejándose de la ventana.

-¡¿eh¡? te he estado hablando hace un buen rato y tú no me escuchas- hablo haciendo pucheros la ambarina.

-¿en serio? , lo siento me distraje con algo – Respondió la castaña con algo de cansancio.

-¿te pasa algo malo?, Ricchan – Dijo preocupada Yui.

-no me pasa nada Yui… dime otra vez lo que dijiste cuando no te tomaba atención- Hablo la castaña tomado por los hombros a su amiga.

-cierto. Primero no viene Azu-nyan, luego se va Mio-chan… ahora no se puede ir Mugi-chan – decía la guitarrista infantilmente.

-¿eso es cierto Mugi? – le pregunto Ritsu a la tecladista.

-sí es cierto, lo siento chicas es que hoy habrá una cena importante con personas que vienen del extranjero- se disculpó Mugi tomando sus cosas para retirarse del salón.

-en ese caso podemos acompañarte hasta la estación- dijo Yui con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-por mi esta bien- dijo Mugi devolviéndole la Sonrisa.

-entonces andando – Hablo Ritsu, para que luego las tres muchachas recogieran cada quien sus pertenencias salieron de la escuela rumbo a la estación.

Mio caminaba a paso lento hasta su casa, tomo asiento en una banca que había fuera de una tienda de electrodomésticos, se limitó solo a observar a las personas que pasaban mientras pensaba que aprovecharía la salida del día siguiente con Ritsu para decirle lo que su corazón sentía, hacía ya un tiempo que no podía soportar el peso de esos sentimientos y necesitaba decirlo aun si fuese rechazada lo importante era que su mejor amiga lo supiera.

Se puso de pie sin mucho ánimo y retomo su camino hacia su hogar. Al llegar a su casa, observo a su madre con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

-ve a dejar las cosas a tu habitación y vuelves, tengo que hablar contigo de algo grave- dijo la Sra. Akiyama seriamente.

La muchacha le hizo caso a su madre y subió hasta su habitación en donde dejo su bajo y su bolso para luego bajar rápidamente hasta la sala de estar en donde estaba su mamá.

-Mio dime ¿Qué significa esto? – dijo la madre tendiéndole un papel.

La morena tomo el documento y le dio una ojeada y al entender, ella misma se sorprendió con lo que veía, sus notas de la escuela estaban muy bajas incluso tenia peligro de reprobar algunas asignaturas como matemática, japonés, química e inglés, cuyos siempre fueron sobresalientes. Unas lagrimillas brotaron de sus ojos, no se había dado cuenta cuando había dejado de prestar atención a los estudios, sintió miedo. No quiera repetir año y sabia también que si no rendía bien en los estudios el club también estaría en peligro.

-hijita no sufras son solo calificaciones - dijo la madre acercándose a su hija para abrazarla- solo súbelas para que apruebes el año, no te tortures - prosiguió la mujer.

Se abrazó más a su madre llorando ahora de una manera incontrolable y no tan solo por lo de las calificaciones, también por lo que le pasaba con Ritsu y sus pensamientos del futuro ya que ni siquiera ella sabía qué hacer con su vida. Si fuera por ella haría música junto a sus amigas hasta el día de su muerte pero eso no parecía tan fácil ya que no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que sus amigas querían para su futuro.

La muchacha después de la conversación con su madre y que se calmara un poco, subió hasta su habitación donde se cambió el uniforme por ropa cómoda y se puso a estudiar lo que más le costaba de cada materia que debía mejorar.

Yui, Ritsu y Mugi llegaron a la estación, en donde las dos castañas se despidieron de la rubia quien se subió al tren que la llevaría a casa. La baterista y la guitarrista se alejaron de la estación, ambas caminaban en completo silencio, hasta que llegaron a la avenida principal.

-se sintió raro el día de hoy - dijo sin mucho ánimo.

-lo dices por lo de Nakano ¿verdad?- dijo Ritsu con una leve sonrisa a lo que Yui asintió con la cabeza.

-me iré a casa, quizá Ui sepa algo- dijo Yui bostezando.

-no te vayas es aun temprano, vamos a tomar un helado- dijo Ritsu.

-no Ricchan… no tengo animo adiós – Dijo Yui alejándose de su amiga.

Ritsu no tenía muchas ganas de ir a casa, pero con poco ánimo y caminando muy lentamente se marchó hacia ella.

Cuando la baterista llego a su casa, eran las seis y media de la tarde. Su hermano y su madre preparaban cada quien una maleta, la castaña algo curiosa se dirigió hasta la habitación de su hermano.

-Nee-chan, mamá y yo iremos a la casa de la abuela ¿quieres ir también? – hablo el muchacho.

-no, ya quede de salir con Mio mañana, para la otra será- dijo Ritsu antes de caminar hasta su habitación.

La mamá de Ritsu y Satoshi salieron de casa para dirigirse a la estación a eso de las ocho de la tarde sin antes dejarle un par de indicaciones a su hija mayor, quien junto a su padre quedarían solos por todo el fin de semana. El señor Tainaka aquella semana tenia turno de noche en su trabajo y no llegaría antes de las cuatro de la madrugada por ende la baterista estaría sola casi toda la noche, de seguro se aburriría, pero ya pensaría en algo.

Yui a las seis en punto a su hogar en donde aún su hermana menor no había llegado, la guitarrista pensó que su hermana podría haber pasado a comprar algo para la cena. Se encamino hasta su pieza, se acostó a su cama en donde se quedó dormida en unos pocos instantes.

Un algo más tarde Ui ya tenía preparada la cena, se hallaba sentada aun lado de la cama de su hermana mayor tratando de despertarla, cuando lo logro Yui se incorporaba al mundo real aun con los ojos pesados, pero al oír que su hermana le dijo que estaba lista la cena, su energía natural volvió a ella, salto de la cama y bajo rápidamente por las escaleras hasta llegar al comedor en donde un apetitoso platillo la esperaba.

Las dos chicas Hirasawa comían junto a una amena conversación, la guitarrista del HTT había olvidado por un momento lo que iba a preguntarle a su hermana durante la tarde al volver a casa, cuando lo recordó no dudo en decirlo.

-¿Ui sabes algo de Azu-Nyan?

-la llame cuando llegue a casa hace como una hora y media atrás, me dijo que tiene licencia médica por una bronquitis hasta el próximo martes- respondió la menor de las Hirasawa.

-ya veo- dijo la guitarrista algo apenada ya que habrían más días sin Azusa en el club.

-mañana iré a su casa para dejarle los apuntes de las clases de hoy- dijo Ui.

-Ui…- hablo Yui pensando en algo- ¿puedo ir yo en tu lugar? – continuo con una sonrisa.

-si tu así lo quieres onee-chan, claro- dijo sonriendo maternalmente Ui.

-¡gracias Ui! – grito Yui abrazando a su hermana.

Ritsu comía arroz con un trozo de carne mientras miraba televisión, al terminar de merendar subió hasta su habitación para preparar una tenida de ropa y dejarla en su cama. Tomo un baño que le renovó las energías, se puso la ropa que ya había preparado, se lavó los dientes y se puso desodorante y perfume, se quitó la diadema y se acomodó el cabello esa noche saldría sin aquel cintillo que la caracterizaba. Guardo su celular y su billetera en las carteras de sus jeans y salió de su casa con rumbo a la de Mio.

Los tres miembros de la familia Akiyama habían terminado de cenar, la única hija de del matrimonio se encontraba en su habitación recostada sobre su cama con el celular en sus manos mirando cada una de las fotos que tenia de Ritsu, con cada sonreía y suspiraba.

Ambos progenitores de la morena se encontraban sentados en el sofá conversando a cerca de las cuentas que debían pagar. Luego que pasaran unos minutos el timbre de la residencia Akiyama sonó. El padre de la pelinegra se dirigió hasta la puerta y la abrió, cuando vio que era Ritsu quien venía la saludo y le indico que Mio se encontraba en su alcoba.

Ritsu se encontraba frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Mio, con su mano derecha tomo la perilla de la puerta y la giro para abrirla, la morena pego un salto cuando vio entrar a su mejor amiga que casi cayo de su cama.

-Ritsu, no entres de esa forma, me asustas- hablo la pelinegra aun algo alterada.

-lo siento Mio- contesto Tainaka entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-¿a que vinistes tan tarde? - Pregunto la ojigris.

-te vine a buscar para que saliéramos- respondió Ritsu mientras se sentaba a la orilla de la cama.

-no sé... yo no creo... es muy tarde- dijo Mio dando un suave bostezo.

-no es tan tarde son apenas las nueve y algo, además hoy es viernes, todos los de nuestra edad salen los viernes, hasta Sawa-chan lo hace- dijo tratando de convencer a su amiga.

-lo sé, pero yo no tengo ganas de salir- dijo Mio abrasándose a su almohada.

-que aburrida eres, bueno entonces me iré- dijo Ritsu poniéndose de pie.

-espera Ritsu, ¿iras sola? - pregunto con cierta preocupación.

-iré con Yui si quiere por supuesto- respondió Ritsu.

-¿no llamaras a Mugi?- lanzó otra pregunta Mio.

-no, ya que tiene cosas que hacer- le contestó la castaña.

-ya veo... bueno, ve con cuidado- dijo Mio algo más calmada.

-lo haré- dijo Ritsu sonriendo mientras abría la puerta para salir.

-Ritsu... este... te ves linda sin el cintillo- dijo Mio sonrojada desviando su cara de la mirada de la castaña.

La ojimiel a pesar que Mio miraba hacia otro lado, puedo notar el rojo de sus mejillas, y sin pensarlo mucho hizo para la morena un "moe moe kyun" acto que hiciera que la pelinegra se molestara y se pusiera más roja aun de lo que estaba.

-¡ya ándate!- grito Mio lanzando un cojín a la castaña, aunque ni la rozo ya que había salido antes de la habitación escapando por lo que le había provocado a su amiga.

Mio se quedó meditando por unos segundos, se dio cuenta de lo linda que se había puesto Ritsu y comenzó a sentir celos de cosas que ni siquiera pasaban, aquellos pensamientos gatillaron que bajara de inmediato para decirle a Ritsu que saldría con ella.

La baterista ya estaba saliendo de la casa de Mio cuando escucho a su amiga gritarle.

-¡Ritsu espérame iré contigo! – gritaba Mio bajando la escalera corriendo.

-¿ir donde Mio? – pregunto el padre de la azabache con una mirada penetrante.

-a ningún lugar- dijo la bajista cabizbaja y triste.

-ya acordamos que no habrán tantos permisos para salir mientras tus notas no mejoren- dijo el señor Akiyama con tono autoritario.

-lo se padre- dijo Mio subiendo a su habitación despidiéndose de Ritsu con la mano, la castaña le devolvió le gesto y salió de la casa de los Akiyama rumbo a la de Yui.

La bajista cerró la puerta de su cuarto con llave, y sintió rabia, pena e impotencia. Frustrada se puso el pijama y se acostó pensando en su amada Ritsu, pensar en ella le daba calma y tranquilidad, aunque tenía miedo que esa noche alguien más notara en Ritsu lo que ella veía.

Tainaka con pena y decepción caminaba cabizbaja hacia la casa de Yui, cuando llego la hermana menor de la guitarrista le dijo que Yui estaba dormida, Ritsu se sintió peor ni su mejor amiga ni su compañera de travesuras saldría con ella. Se sentía abatida pensó que sería una noche agradable junto a sus queridas amigas, sobre todo con Mio. Justo en el momento en que empezaría a volver a su hogar una llamada llego a su celular.

-Ritsu… ven a acompañarme… estoy sola en el local de juegos.

-Romi, ¿Eres tú?

-claro que soy yo, ven por favor.

-bueno voy enseguida.

Romi era una chica un año menor que la castaña quien asistía a una escuela que se encontraba cerca del Sakuragaoka, se conocieron un día en la tienda de música ya que la menor es también baterista de una banda al igual que Ricchan, eso hizo que ambas sintieran simpatía la una por la otra y se hicieran amigas después de tantas charlas que habían tenido en aquella tienda.

Después de caminar unas cuantas calles ya que estaba cerca del centro, llego al lugar y vio a una chica de cabello negro y corto, ojos café y ojerosa parada fuera del local, quien la saludo con la mano cuando vio llegar a la baterista. Ambas entraron al local y disfrutaron de unos cuantos juegos. Después que ambas salieran del local, caminaron unas cuadras alejándose de donde se habían encontrado y tomaron asiento en las escaleras de una tienda de ropa que estaba cerrada.

Conversaron un rato de todo un poco mientras observaban las luces de los autos que iban y venían. Las dos muchachas caminaron hasta una plaza que estaba repleta de chicos y chicas de más o menos su misma edad, se sentaron en el pasto al lado de una de las luces y siguieron su plática.

-¿Cuándo me vas a presentar a esa chica que te tiene loca? – dijo Romi sonriendo.

-no se- dijo sin más la castaña.

-muéstrame una foto- le sugirió Romi.

-está bien- dijo Ritsu mostrándole una foto de Mio que tenía en su celular.

-vaya, es muy bonita- hablo Romi con el celular de Ritsu entre sus manos.

-claro que lo es… ¡no la mires tanto!- dijo Ritsu quitándole su teléfono a Romi.

-no son nada y sientes celos- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa la de ojos cafés.

-es mi mejor amiga ¿sabes? – Dijo la castaña.

-¡friendzone!- grito la menor riendo.

Mientras se molestaban y reían una muchacha conocida para Ritsu se acercaba al par de chicas, con una sonrisa.

-Ritsu que grata sorpresa encontrarte por aquí- dijo Ichigo.

-igualmente- respondió Ritsu.

-se te ve lindo el flequillo suelto- dijo Ichigo con tono coqueto.

-gracias- se limitó a decir algo sonrojada la nombrada.

Romi miraba la situación con cara de estarse divirtiendo, la baterista del HTT pensó que ya era de hora de volver a casa cuando Wakaouji interrumpió sus pensamientos con una invitación.

-Ritsu ya que nos encontramos ¿quieres venir a mi casa?, junto a unas amigas estamos haciendo una pequeña fiesta, claro tu amiga también está invitada.

-no se Ichigo no estoy de humor para fiestas- dijo la castaña arrancando pasto con su mano derecha.

-vamos Ritsu, no seas amargada- decía Romi sacudiendo a Tainaka.

-está bien- dijo sin mucho ánimo la castaña.

En casa de Ichigo la música estaba en volumen moderado, había en las mesas un montón de dulces, frituras, gaseosas y una que otra bebida alcohólica que les fue muy difícil conseguir debido que todas las asistentes eran menores de edad. Ritsu tomo asiento en un sillón y trato de llevar a cabo una conversación con otras de las chicas que estaban en la fiesta, la baterista estaba muy tranquila cosa muy rara para quienes conocen su naturaleza hiperactiva. Romi por su lado se unió al baile con otras muchachas.

A pasar de una hora las cosas se tornaban algo más atrevidas, muchas de las asistentes se encontraban con alcohol en el cuerpo una de ellas era Ichigo quien bailaba descontroladamente encima de la mesa y ahora la música estaba a todo volumen. Wakaouji saco a bailar a Ritsu quien estaba conversando junto a Romi y otras muchachas, la baterista siguió a Ichigo pero solo la miraba, no tenía ni una intención de bailar o quedarse en ese lugar, es más ya quería volver a su casa. Ichigo se comportaba todo lo contrario a lo que su diaria imagen que daba en la escuela, la joven comenzó a moverse sensualmente para llamar la atención de la baterista quien la miraba algo desconcertada. Dejo de mirarla y se encamino hasta la puerta para salir de ahí, la fiestecita la estaba hartando, más bien ya la tenía harta. Ichigo al ver que Ritsu se iba, corrió hasta ella y bruscamente la volteo hacia ella y depositó un beso en la boca de la baterista quien abrió los ojos como platos y quedo inmóvil en el lugar, estuvo así por unos minutos y luego volvió a caminar para marcharse a casa esta vez salió corriendo del lugar.

Romi salió tras ella, pero no estaba ya en su campo de visión. La joven ojerosa al igual que la baterista decidió ir a casa, en el trayecto intento llamar a su amiga pero esta tenía el celular apagado.

Ritsu en su habitación, se metió dentro de su cama e intento dormir, con la cabeza echa un lio y un dolor raro en su pecho que no entendía por qué lo sentía, era como un mal presentimiento. Se quedó dormida con esa incertidumbre.

****Eso es todo… del capítulo, no del fanfic aun queda mucho jeje. .****


	2. ¿una cita?

**¡Hola gente linda! He vuelto con un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic, (junto con cambiarme el nombre de usuario bueno a eso a nadie le importa)**

**Gracias por los reviews, los follows y los favoritos, muchas gracias.**

**K-ON! y sus personajes le corresponden a Kakifly. Excepto Romi y un nuevo personaje que sale ente capitulo, ellos son míos.**

Un pequeño rayo de sol atravesaba la ventana de la habitación de la segunda guitarrista del club de música ligera. La chica de coletas maldijo mentalmente a aquel rayo. El dolor de su cuerpo, el de su garganta y la mucosidad en su nariz le decían que aún estaba enferma. Se levantó de su cama para ir al baño, en unos minutos regreso a refugiarse en su cama otra vez. Miro al techo sin preocuparse de nada y sin querer se le paso por la mente su infantil senpai, se preguntaba si se habría comportado, si le habría dado problemas a las demás senpais. Cerro los ojos y pensó "quisiera ver a Yui-senpai" para luego volver a dormirse.

La castaña despistada estaba ya en pie a pesar de ser temprano aun, incluso intento preparar el desayuno pero aquello termino en desastre sino hubiera aparecido Ui de seguro terminaba con toda la vajilla hecha trizas en el suelo. Comía nerviosa, hablaba nerviosa, en fin se sentía nerviosa. Le emocionaba que dentro de unas horas vería a Azusa y eso la hacía aún más torpe de lo que era.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Mio se despertó algo nerviosa, ahora se sentía cobarde y quería renunciar a la idea de decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos a Ritsu. Se levantó de su cama y ordeno esta y también su pieza en general antes de bajar a desayunar para hacer tiempo ya que había despertado muy temprano.

Durante el desayuno su madre la noto muy nerviosa pero no le pregunto nada, en cambio su padre fue quien hablo pero por suerte de la bajista no era por su estado anímico.

-hija, ayer llame a un amigo para pedirle si su hijo pudiera ayudarte en los estudios.

-no es necesario papá, yo puedo sola.

-eso lo sé, pero a lo mejor lo dejas al saber quién es- dijo el padre enarcando una ceja.

-¿Quién es?- pregunto Mio algo desinteresada.

-Makoto- dijo el con una sonrisa.

-¿Makoto?, hace tiempo que no lo veo ¿Cómo está?- pregunto ahora un poco más animada.

-está bien, el su padre se han venido a vivir a la ciudad, están aquí desde hace un mes.

La morena se alegró de escuchar el nombre de aquel chico, él era un amigo muy querido para ella le quería como hubiera querido a un hermano de haberlo tenido. Se habían conocido ya hace mucho tiempo atrás, en un hermoso lugar en donde los Akiyama pasaban las vacaciones de verano. Pero ya hace más de seis años que habían dejado de visitar aquel lugar por lo cual había perdido total comunicación con él.

-¿entonces lo dejaras?- pregunto el señor Akiyama.

-lo dejo- respondió Mio con una sonrisa. De pronto recordó otra vez lo que la aquejaba y a la vez también recordó las palabras de su padre el día anterior acerca de los premisos.

-padre, debo pedirte algo.

-¿Qué cosa hijita?

-me das permiso para salir con Ritsu a las cuatro.

-por supuesto Mio, ayer no quise dejarte salir porque ya era muy tarde- respondió el hombre con una expresión cariñosa en el rostro.

La morena después de aquel comentario se relajó, si se daba la oportunidad aquel día lo haría, sobre todo esperaba que su cobardía no se hiciera presente en el momento.

Ritsu al abrir los ojos y examinar su propia habitación, el sol daba justo en la única ventana que había en el cuarto. Se dio cuenta que hacía mucho calor para ser alguna hora de la mañana, miro la pantalla de su celular y vio que eran las dos y media de la tarde, se exalto y de inmediato bajo hasta la sala de estar de su casa y se dirigió hasta la cocina para preparar arroz y con algunas verduras. No demoro mucho en tener ya listo el almuerzo, el olor de la comida hizo que su padre aun somnoliento bajara con el propósito de alimentarse.

El señor Tainaka comía bastante tranquilo, nunca se imaginó que su hija tuviera tan buena mano para la cocina. "En eso salió a mí", pensó divertido el hombre aun sabiendo que él y la cocina eran enemigos naturales. Mientras disfrutaba de la comida de su amada hija, la observaba algo distante como si su mente y su alma no estuvieran, comía lentamente sin ganas parecía que algo la preocupara.

-¿Ritsu ocurre algo?

-no papá ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-te noto rara hoy

-no pasa nada, en serio

El hombre no estaba convencido de las palabras de su hija, sabía que algo le pasaba y también sabía que aquello era a causa de esa tímida amiga de su primogénita.

-en la mañana me llamo Satoshi, me dijo que te habías quedado porque saldrías con Mio-chan.

-si fue por eso- dijo Ritsu algo avergonzada.

-Ritsu… ¿a ti te gusta esa chica?

Ricchan al oír eso se quedó en silencio. Silencio que al señor Tainaka le pareció eterno.

-si… me gusta – hablo Ritsu un poco asustada por la reacción de su padre.

-entonces por qué te demoras comiendo tan lento, no pensaras en dejar esperando a tu cita- hablo el hombre y Ritsu se sorprendió e hizo caso a las palabras de su padre, termino de comer y subió para prepararse para salir ya que faltaba bastante poco para las cuatro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yui salía de su casa luego de haber almorzado, llevaba en su espalda su guitarra y también una pequeña mochila en donde llevaba los apuntes y otras cosas que Ui le mandaba a su amiga.

Ritsu antes de salir de su casa estando ya lista para salir, aun no se decidía como llevar su cabello, pues ya Mio le había dicho la noche anterior que se le veía bien sin el cintillo pero ella aún no se acostumbraba y a demás hacía mucho calor y el flequillo en la frente le molestaba, por lo cual salió con la diadema amarilla que tanto le gustaba.

Al llegar a la casa de los Akiyama tocó el timbre y en unos segundos salió la madre de Mio quien dijo:

-hola Ricchan, si vienes a buscar a Mio, ya se fue, me dijo que te esperaría en la tienda de música.

-entonces iré, adiós- dijo con una sonrisa Ritsu antes de ir a la tienda.

La ojimiel caminaba ansiosa hacia su destino despreocupada de lo que a su alrededor pasaba, "Quizá Mio quedo con alguien más, tal vez es una de las chicas" pensaba Ritsu sin dejar de continuar con su camino cada vez más rápido para poder descubrir si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-Ricchan espera- dijo alguien mientras le seguía.

-Yui, ¿Qué paso?- pregunto algo aturdida la castaña de diadema.

-no pasó nada, solo quería alcanzarte- dijo Yui con una sonrisa infantil.

-¿no has visto pasar a Mio?- pregunto seriamente Ritsu.

-no, la he visto- dijo Yui negando con la cabeza- ¿Por qué lo preguntas Ricchan?

-nada, solo que quedamos de ir hoy al centro comercial, fui a buscarla a su casa y su madre me dijo que ya se había ido- dijo algo decepcionada.

-quizá tenga novio- dijo Yui sonriendo.

-no creo que sea eso, soy su mejor amiga me lo contaría- dijo la ojimiel molesta.

-no es imposible, ya sabes Mio-chan es muy bonita y no sería sorpresa que los chicos gustaran de ella- dijo la ambarina.

-sé que es hermosa- dijo Ritsu un poco roja.

Ricchan, a ti… ¿te gusta Mio-chan?- pregunto inocentemente la ambarina.

-este… yo… -balbuceo Ritsu.

-¡chicas!- grito Mugi saludándolas con la mano, gesto que las otras dos devolvieron, "gracias Mugi" pensó en su interior la castaña.

-Mugi-chan, ¿vas a alguna parte?- pregunto Yui.

-voy al cine, ¿vayamos juntas?- pregunto alegre la rubia.

-yo debo encontrarme con Mio, lo siento Mugi- dijo una.

-yo voy a casa de Azu-nyan – agrego la otra.

-será mejor que no me entrometa, adiós chicas nos vemos- dijo Tsumugi perdida en su mundo con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro.

Las otras dos se miraron algo confundidas por la actitud de Mugi para luego seguir cada quien su camino.

::::::::::::::::::::::::

Yui caminaba sonrientemente, de pronto al estar cerca ya de la casa de Azusa, comenzó a sentirse nerviosa y quiso devolverse pero tampoco podía fallarle a Ui.

Al llegar al hogar de la gatita, Yui tocó el timbre de la residencia y salió una mujer de rostro amable, los ojos eran del mismo color que el de Azusa por lo cual Yui dedujo que él debía ser la madre de la niña de coletas.

-vengo a dejarle los apuntes de ayer que me dio mi hermana a Azu-nyan… digo a Azusa- dijo Yui nerviosa.

-tú debes ser Hirasawa Yui-san ¿o me equivoco? – dijo la mujer con una sonrisa maternal.

-sí, soy yo- dijo risueña.

-mi hija habla mucho de ti, ella está en su habitación cuídamela mientras voy de compras – dijo la señora Nakano antes de salir.

Yui entro a la casa de los Nakano, se encamino a la escalera y subió hasta el segundo piso. La puerta de la habitación de Azusa tenía una calcomanía tamaño real de una guitarra eléctrica. Por lo cual Yui pudo saber cuál de las puertas correspondía a la habitación de su amiga.

La ambarina al entrar a la ordenada pieza de Azusa, la noto profundamente dormida. Dejo en el suelo la mochila y a Guitah la dejo apoyada en la pared.

Se acercó hasta la cama, y observo a la azabache dormir. Se veía tan tierna a los ojos de Yui que esta quiso abrazarla, pero trato de controlar su impulso, pero no del todo. Con su mano derecha delicadamente acaricio la mejilla de la menor, el tacto de su mano contra la suave piel de Azusa hizo que se sonrojara. La castaña no lo pensó mucho y se acomodó en la cama también, se puso detrás de la menor y la rodeo con uno de sus brazos para luego sentirse embriagada por el aroma de Azusa y quedarse dormida.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

La castaña baterista estaba ya a punto de llegar al centro comercial y más específico a la tienda de música. Tenía dando vueltas por la cabeza las palabras de Yui "quizá tenga novio", no quería pensarlo pero una posibilidad muy probable de ser real, y eso la desquiciaba.

Cuando estaba ya entrando en el centro comercial, diviso a Mio conversando con alguien de lejos no podía ver quien la acompañaba. Al acercarse más, vio a un chico de cabello negro de contextura delgada que conversaba animadamente con Mio y ella se veía de igual manera. No quiso seguir observando esa escena y dio media vuelta para salir de ahí, si Mio tenía un novio pues ella no se entrometería en nada.

Cuando ya iba de salida sintió una mano que se posó en uno de sus hombros y la jalo.

-¿qué crees que haces?, ¿huyendo otra vez?

-¿Romi? – dijo sorprendida Ritsu.

-ayer me dejaste muy preocupada, pero luego hablamos de eso, ve y reclama lo tuyo- dijo Romi antes de empujar a Ritsu en dirección de donde estaba Mio.

La castaña avanzo sin darle tantas vueltas al asunto, al llegar Mio la recibió con una sonrisa.

-Makoto, esta es mi mejor amiga Tainaka Ritsu.

-mucho gusto Tainaka- san, Mi nombre es Endo Makoto- hablo Makoto con una sonrisa.

-hola- dijo Ritsu sin más tratando de sonar lo más amable posible.

-bueno yo las dejo- dijo el muchacho antes de decirle algo al oído a Mio, esta se sonrojo un poco. Aquella escena hizo que la baterista comenzara sentir celos y ganas de matar a Makoto.

La ojimiel le tomo una de las manos a Mio y se la llevo a una helaría que había en el lugar, la morena protesto pero al final cedió ya que Ritsu fingía que no la escuchaba, solo para hacerla enojar.

Ambas en la heladería tomaba cada quien un rico helado, estaban sentadas una frente a la otra. Charlaban amenamente aunque Ritsu se sentía bastante mal por lo del muchacho aquel, pero a decir verdad ella no sabía si era el novio de Mio o solo un amigo, tenía miedo de preguntar pero debía hacerlo. Por su salud mental.

-Mio… ¿Qué es de ti Makoto?

La morena la quedo mirando un rato, pensó "le dio celos verme con él". Aquello podría ser una buena señal para que se pudiera declarar.

-él es un amigo, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-por nada importante solo quería sabe quién era, tengo derecho- dijo Ritsu sonriendo evidentemente menos tensa que hace unos minutos.

-bueno ya lo sabes- dijo Mio también feliz por la reacción de Ritsu.

Durante toda la tarde luego de salir de la heladería, pasaron por varias tiendas, de películas, ropa, calzado, juegos. Lo más importante es que estaban juntas.

Por ultimo pasaron a la tienda de música en donde se suponía vendrían en primer lugar, Mio quedo paralizada en frente de los bajos para zurdos, otra vez se sentía en el cielo y decía que quería comprarlos todos. La castaña solo la observaba, no podía creer que fuera tan tierna, tan asustadiza y a la vez tan fuerte, era perfecta, tan ella.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Azusa se despertó y sintió un extraño calor en su espalda y también en su cintura. Se asustó y no supo que hacer, se levantó de golpe y lo que sus ojos veían no lo creían. "¿Por qué Yui-senpai está aquí?", le sorprendió de manera positiva aunque no entendía porque estaba durmiendo abrazada a ella, no era que le molestara solo que era bastante raro. Pero viniendo de Yui todo podría pasar.

-Azu-nyan te quiero- susurro bajo entre sueños, pero lo suficiente como para que Azusa lo escuchara.

Yui la quería, ¿pero de qué forma? Ya le había insinuado cosas, siempre la abraza y se preocupa por ella a pesar de su infantil personalidad. Aun Azusa estaba algo indecisa sus sentimientos eran algo que no comprendía y no quería darle importancia, pero algo provocaba Yui en ella pero no sabía que nombre ponerle.

No quiso darle tantas vueltas al asunto e intento despertar a Yui quien por primera vez abrió los ojos sin tantos problemas. La castaña se asustó puesto que tenía miedo de lo que le dijera Azusa por haber estado dormida abrazada a ella.

-Yui-senpai ¿Qué haces aquí?

-vine a dejarte los apuntes de las clases de ayer que me dio Ui.

-¿Por qué no vino ella?

-porque eres tan fría Azu-nyan, vine yo porque quería verte- dijo sonriendo.

-entonces Yui-senpai pásam…

-Azu-nyan eres tan linda – decía Yui abrazando y flotando su mejilla contra la de Azusa, quien estaba quieta sin expresión alguna, algo cohibida.

Yui luego de muchos regaños por parte de su kouhai, le pasó los apuntes y también saco unos pastelitos y Galletas que le había mandado Ui a su amiga. Comieron mientras conversaban del club y de demás banalidades, al rato se les había unido la señora Nakano que contaba anécdota de su juventud con la banda que había formado junto a sus amigos en la preparatoria. La hora paso volando tanto así que Yui se quedó a cenar en casa de Azusa, la castaña quería aceptar la invitación de la señora Nakano a quedarse a dormir pero fue Azusa quien le dijo que se fuera a su casa por Ui, cosa que la chica Hirasawa comprendió y no le quedó otra que irse.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

El padre de Mio interrumpió la emoción que abordaba a su hija en ese momento con un llamado, para decirle que ya era tarde y que volviera a casa. Las chicas no se habían dado cuenta que ya estaba oscuro y eran más de las ocho de la tarde. Ambas se dirigieron a la casa de Mio la castaña se ofreció en acompañarla ya que no le agradaba la idea que se fuera sola estando ya de noche.

Estando ya fuera de la casa de la bajista, Mio aprovecho un momento en el que Ricchan estaba distraída para quitarle la diadema, Ritsu intento quitársela pero la bajista evadió todos los intentos de la más pequeña.

-me lo guardare un recuerdo del hermoso día de hoy- dijo Mio mostrándole el cintillo, Ritsu la miro con una expresión entre tierna y divertida. Mio disfrutaba ver a su Ritsu sin esa molesta banda amarilla en la cabeza. La ojigris se acercó a Ritsu, quien solo la observaba caminar hacia ella.

-y esto también – dijo Mio depositando sus labios en los de la baterista quien correspondió el beso. Aquel beso fue delicado, suave pero con una gran carga de amor acumulado por parte de ambas. Al separase ambas se miraron con ternura, Mio pensó en hablar algo pero al final se acercó hasta la puerta principal de su casa y la abrió.

-Adiós Ritsu- le dijo con una sonrisa completamente roja antes de entrar a su hogar.

La castaña se quedó en shock por unos instantes antes de volver a su morada con una sonrisa, nunca pensó que aquel día sería tan especial. Quería gritarle al mundo entero lo feliz que estaba.

**Quise incluir algo de YuiAzu porque me parecen adorables. Ricchan y Mio por ahora están bien, solo por ahora jejeje.**

**Bueno déjenme un review para decirme que les pareció (solo si quieren no obligo a nadie)**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo chauuuuu…**


End file.
